


A Confession

by NocturnalDecay



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Face Slapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalDecay/pseuds/NocturnalDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back at Haven Cullen and Claretta fought a lot and he's been holding something in since their last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Relief washed over the Inquisitor as she entered his tower. The Commander was sitting at his desk reading reports casually, a pleasant sight compared to her last visit. He'd shared his lyrium addiction with her, information that she was glad to be entrusted with. Information, she thought, that perhaps explained the quarles the two of them had back at Haven.

"You asked to see me Commander." She strolled across the room and leaned a shoulder against the wall to the side of his desk, arms folded beneath her ample bosom. A smile curved at the marred corner of his mouth as he stood to greet her.

"Inquisitor. Yes, um, well... I'm not sure how to..." he was pacing now and avoiding her mossy gaze. "Do you... um," Claretta watched curiously as the Commander stumbled on his words, nervous hand rubbing at the back of his neck. "Do you remember back at Haven...I... said a lot of things that I shouldn't have..."

"We both said a lot of things Commander." She paused contemplating her next words carefully. "That doesn't change that I was out of line when I slapped you. There's no excuse. I'm sorry Cullen."

 

He knew she was sorry, he remembered the way her green eyes had gone wide and her body rigid the moment she realized she had struck him. The outrage that had filled her had been replaced by fear that he recognized from mages in the circle and in the gallows. A fear that perhaps he'd strike her back with a heavy, armoured hand, or that he'd force her to the snow covered ground and lay claim to her body. Never. He might not have always been the most diplomatic when it came to mages, but he was not some lowly brute to raise a hand to a woman. Cullen had always thought of himself as a lawful man. He craved structure and discipline, and he had overstepped-overreacted. She had put him in his place. It had taken all of his will to stand unresponsive before her on the outskirts of Haven, resisting the urge to fall to his knees before her and beg for forgiveness. Had she not been scared of his reaction, muttering apologies prior to running off, he was certain she would've caught the erection straining his breeches.

 

His eyes found hers with a blush warming his cheeks and the words rushed out before he could stop them.  
"I liked it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor might be a dragon slayer but who said she had nerves of steel? Awkward drunken Claretta and some advice from The Iron Bull.

Claretta sat at the bar in the tavern and gulped down her fourth tankard of ale with a shake of her head. She set the empty mug down as the large Quinari leaned against the bar next to her.

"Now I might be out of line here Boss, but it seems to me like you could use someone to talk to. Of all the times you've been in here I haven't seen you finish a single drink let alone four." The woman threw her head back and belted out her unrefined laughter. Her breasts and small belly jiggled beneath her roguish tunic and cowl.

"While I appreciate the concern Bull," She said with a snort "it is unneeded. I've come to an agreement - arrangement with our lovely Commander." She blinked groggily at the barrel chested Quinari who stood beside her, a smirk curling her pursed lips. "You wouldn't believe some of the things he's into." It was meant to be a whisper along with the gigglesnort proceeding it. The Iron Bull shrugged with a smirk. Devout Andrastian, lawful former Templar... it wasn't too hard to put the pieces together, he thought. A chuckle rumbled from his gut as he imagined the tightly wound Commander putting up with the Inquisitor's carefree, cackling laughter, untamed black tresses, mischievous nature and unpolished manner. How long, he wondered, had it taken the man to realize his attraction to the voluptuous mage?

" I'm thrilled for ya, Boss-I am, but you are not going to make it five steps off that stool." Her eyes swam across his face and the span of his horns for a moment before she let out another snort.

"Yourrre right!" A fist thumped down on the counter and then slapped The Iron Bull's beefy bicep playfully. "We should get the Commander to carry me back! He'd do it too. I bet he'd do anything I asked." Her voice dropped lower before she gave a husky laugh and nearly fell off her stool. Bull steadied her and left some coin on the bar.

"Alright, let's get you outta here." He expected some protest from the woman as he lifted her into the bulk of his arms but she only wriggled with her own snorts of laughter.

 

 

Claretta fell silent before they had reached her quarters. The Iron Bull hoped she had fallen asleep. Tomorrow would be rough enough with four tankards under her belt and would only be worse if she wound up going into hysterics. "Bull," She began softly "What am I going to do? There is so much between us, he and I...I thought he hated me for so long..." And there was the lyrium and that she was a mage and maybe she shouldn't have-

"Cullen, he's a good man, Boss. Just don't do anything until you're ready. " It was an odd thing for the large man to say, she thought. She wasn't sure she would ever be completely ready to even face the Commander again. Bull set her on her small bed and rested a large hand on her shoulder. "You don't use your hate or anger or confusion against him. You mustn't take advantage. What you and the Commander got, it's healthy, but those things they can break you. " She regarded him with a partial smile and he wondered if she'd recall any of this by sunrise. He supposed that only dawn would hold the answer and headed towards the stairs."Oh-uh," He piped up before opening the door to leave. "If you ever need any pointers keep me in mind." With a chuckle and a nod he was gone and before long Claretta was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, femdom is coming in the next chapter. You've been warned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks, this one is a filler. Next chapter is already written so...enjoy.

Morning wasn't kind to Claretta. The ache in her temples throbbed harder with the light of the rising sun. She ate breakfast in the tavern with her own blend of tea, hoping that it would ease the pounding in her skull.

"Morning Boss" The Iron Bull had called from the table where he and his Chargers ate. She flushed and mumbled something inaudible under her breath making her way to the door. A groan escaped her lips at the brightness of the courtyard. One arm shaded her eyes as she jogged up the stairs to the main hall. She was a mess and she knew it. The fact that tonight was her first session with Cullen didn't make matters any easier. Part of her was certain that her nerves would get the better of her and she'd call off the whole thing. What was she doing anyway? Projecting her own sick pleasures into dominance over another person? Being Inquisitor she could handle, it made sense making the right choices for a nation and choosing what was best for its people. This though... this left her feeling guilty? Confused? Overwhelmed? And yet she found herself slightly aroused.She was still mulling over these feelings as she opened the door to the hall leading to her quarters and nearly walked into the Cullen.

"Commander, might I ask what exactly you were doing in my room?" Without hesitation her surprise was concealed by a questioning, almost downright rude tone. The man before her blushed and she watched his collected composure slowly fall away. He coughed nervously into a fist that had previously been resting on the hilt of his sword before running it over his hair to rest at the back of his neck.

"I...was hoping to find yourself, Lady Trev-Claretta." The blush deepened on his cheeks. "Leliana mentioned that there had been an incident at the tavern and I...I was concerned..." Of course one of Leliana's people would've seen her last night, that was par for course.

"Well, here I am. Peachy keen." Except for that insistent pounding at her temples and that edge to her tone that she couldn't quite shake.

"Yes, ah, so you are." They stood awkwardly for seconds that felt far longer until she realized the way he'd been looking at her with a look of - was that adoration?

"Right then." She shifted to walk past him.

"Claretta," He pivoted to follow her face, of course there was more, wasn't there always? "I, what I wanted to say...Maker... what I wanted to say was that if you're no longer interested in our plans..." She was sure there was more but it didn't seem to matter. He was worried that she was uncomfortable and was offering to cancel. An offer that moments ago would've felt like an answer to her prayers. Only now, with Cullen in front of her bashfully still rubbing the back of his neck, she found her hesitation on the matter had fallen away.

"I appreciate your concern Commander, but unless you have any reservations I'll be seeing you tonight." There was a tenderness to her tone that was returned with a smirk that curled on the marred side of his mouth. His hand fell from his neck but the blush still lingered.

"Tonight then." He dipped a nod and a flash of that smirk and then left. Perhaps, she thought, tonight wouldn't be so difficult after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you want more of this. I'm thinking that this will be the intro to some femdom.


End file.
